


Need a Hand?

by thathornypony



Series: Need a Hand [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Casual Sex, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Free Use, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathornypony/pseuds/thathornypony
Summary: You're at a new school. Again. Well, time to get to know these people. You meet a bunch popular girls, and they seem nice. Real nice. So nice one's offering you a handy. Wait, what?Takes place during senior year, all characters are 18.





	Need a Hand?

You look around the cafeteria, gripping your tray. It wasn't your first time in a new school like this, but that didn't make it any easier to figure out how things worked around here. To make matters worse, you were completely new in town, too, so there weren't even any old friends around. You still weren't thrilled with the idea of this place, but it was good enough for the court, so you figured you could put up with it for your last year of high school in exchange for keeping your record clean. Even if the situation hadn't been your fault.

But anyway, you start moving, not really caring where. You don't want to get a reputation for being the awkward guy who just stands around staring at people. Again.

You are walking between the rows of tables, but before you can decide where to sit down and introduce yourself, you are yanked off your feet. The world becomes a pink blur, and before you can figure out what's happening, you are... sitting at a table with a bunch of girls. Hot ones, too. Convenient.

But before you try to slip your way into their hearts and panties, you do want to figure out what the hell just happened. "Uh, what just happened?" You say.

"Pinkie Pie," one of them, the white one, says, pointing to your left.

You turn and look. Sitting next to you is a shockingly pink girl. She is practically vibrating in her seat. She is being restrained by the girl on her other side, a badass looking orange chick, who has one hand over Pinkie's mouth and the other gripping her shoulder.

"Sorry," she says, "Pinkie gets...excited whenever somebody new shows up. I'm Sunset Shimmer, by the way."

You reply, "I'm Anon. And, uh, that's fine. I wasn't really sure where to sit anyway. So is it cool if I stay here?"

A round of yeses answer you. Then the rest of them introduce themselves. You meet Rarity, who, from the look of her is the school slut. Applejack had a neat accent and a nice chest. Fluttershy, you liked Fluttershy: a quiet girl with some  _big_  ol' boobies. Then there was Twilight, one of the nerdiest girls you've ever seen. Fuckable (who isn't by your standards?) but nerdy. Finally, sitting next to you was Rainbow Dash, a skinny blue girl, clearly one of the athletes.

You started chatting with all of them Talking about your old schools, finding out the lay of the land here. Trying not to ogle (too obviously anyway). That last part was getting pretty hard. And speaking of hard, you were afraid of what was going to happen when lunch ended and you had to stand up in front of these chicks. You were not used to being around girls like this.

Somehow you were managing to avoid sperging out too hard. Rainbow seemed like the coolest one, so you spent most of the time talking to her. She's pretty into sports. That's cool, you're a pretty big soccer fan yourself. Also, she's fucking hot. None of them are bad looking, but something about her just makes you want to bury your dick in her and blow load after load. Yes, you want to cum inside Rainbow Dash. And from the way your dick is feeling, you're not to far from cumming in your pants as the next best thing. Hopefully you can get to the bathroom before your next class, cause you need to rub one out bad. If you can just stop these people from figuring that out.

"OOOoooh, whatcha got there, Anon?" the pink one says, pointing right at your crotch, and pushing you back in your seat so everyone can see your pants straining to contain your raging erection.

 _Fucking hell, Pinkie_  you think for the first of many, many times. You blush furiously.

"Ha-Hey," Rainbow laughs. She elbows you. "You been checking out Fluttershy?" she says, getting an "eep" from across the table.

You are about to turn and start yelling at Pinkie about personal space, when Rainbow Dash keeps talking.

"That thing's looking pretty desperate. You need a hand?"

 _Wait, what?_  you think. "Wait, what?" you say.

Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes. "Oh right, you're not from around here," she says, glancing knowingly at the other girls. "Look, the bell's gonna go off soon. You want me to give you a hand with that before class starts?" She makes a jerking motion with her hand as she speaks. None of the others seem surprised that she just offered a complete stranger a handjob in front of them. They don't react at all.

Even though you're sure there's some kind of trap (and not the hot kind) here, you're not about to pass this chance up. "Uh, sure. That'd be...cool," you say.

"Great!" she says, and reaches for your zipper.

"Wait! Right here? With everybody watching?!"

Rainbow just shrugs like this is normal. "Yeah? What's the problem?"

"Isn't that, like, illegal?" you say. You're horny, but not enough to end up a fucking sex offender.

"Not really," she answers. "Nobody really cares about that stuff in this town. I mean, Sunset's blowing Flash over there, and they're not even dating anymore." She points to the next table over where, holy shit, Sunset is in fact kneeling in front of some blue haired dude, with her face real close to his crotch.

"What— _what_." Your surprise at that is interrupted by Rainbow pulling your cock out of your pants. Her moist hand wraps around your member, gripping you firmly. You groan. Oh jesus, this girl knows what she's doing.

She doesn't do it quite like you do, but she's pretty damn good. A low "shiiiit" escapes your mouth.

"So you planning on joining the soccer team, then?" Rainbow suddenly says, without breaking her pace.

When you look over at her her free hand is on her chest, pinching a nipple. "Yeah...I guess I was planning on trying out," you say. You absolutely no idea to react to any of this, so you just answer the question.

As you continue your handjob/conversation about soccer with Rainbow Dash, you look to the other side of the table. Applejack's leaning back with her eyes closed and a hand down her pants. You're not quite sure what Rarity and Fluttershy are doing, but involves touching each other's boobs a lot.

Meanwhile you're fucking floating. Each stroke is sending tingles down your spine. You've decided that you died, and somehow got into heaven. It's funny how different her hand feels on your dick compared to yours. It's smaller, but the grip is not a bit weaker. And even the angle is different. And holy shit, Fluttershy's pulling out a titty over there. The pressure that's been building starts growing real fast all of a sudden.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," you half say half moan.

Rainbow gives you a thumbs up, then leans down and wraps her lips around your cock. And not a moment too soon, because even though you had your usual wank this morning, you explode like its been a week since you had any release. Your dick feels a lot of things, but among them it feels like a firehose. You're pumping and pumping, and this blue bitch is sucking it all up like a vacuum. You finally finish. She gives your softening cock a few last slurps.

She sits back up and licks her lips a few times. "Whew, that better?"

"Did you just fucking swallow?" you say.

She scoffs at you. "Of course I did. Gotta get that protein," she says, flexing.

The bell rings. "Whelp, gotta go. You better return the favor sometime, aight?" She slings her backpack over her shoulder and joins the crowd filing out of the cafeteria.

You zip up and numbly do the same.

_What the _FUCK_  just happened?_


End file.
